


[索香]Sex Magic(山治场合下篇)

by Abner8059



Series: Sex Magic [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 调教员山治着手调教一个身材样貌都很棒的男人索隆，没想到男人突然恢复了力量，对他以牙还牙。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sex Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588036
Kudos: 16





	[索香]Sex Magic(山治场合下篇)

**Author's Note:**

> 索香AU小破车短篇，分索隆场合和山治场合。涉及调教性关系，捆绑，道具等等。  
> 因为属于架空同人，角色不可避免OOC，介意的请不要再看下去。
> 
> 角色设定为杀手索隆X调教俱乐部王牌山治。

黑足·山治从未想过有一天自己会在毫无还手之力的时候被以牙还牙地折磨。

绿发男人一点都没有手下留情，用手铐禁锢了山治的双手，又用口球迫使山治无法闭口。他撕烂了山治的衬衫和长裤，用绑过自己的绳子把震动棒绑在山治的阴茎上开到最大幅度，又找来长布条(没错就是他的蒙眼布)拴在山治性器的顶端阻止山治射精，然后冷眼旁观山治在过度的快感里浑身痉挛。

山治快被阴茎传来的快感逼疯了。

虽然他做调教员多年，有着十分丰富的理论知识和实践经验，在别人身上实施从未失手过。  
但他自己却未曾有过真正的性经验。

自从他对自身的性向有了明确的认知之后，他就再也没有与女性产生过两性关系上的交集。而因为职业的原因，山治对人体构造十分了解，这使他对自己的另一半要求越来越高：身材比例，肌肉线条和形状，以及肤色都必须到位。

他宁愿单身，依靠一些道具去解决生理需求，也不愿降低标准去随意找一个床伴。于是直到如今他仍然算是一个处子之身。

男人的冷酷和果决实在是吓到了山治。与此同时，反抗不了的快感造成的耻辱也慢慢浸染了山治，逼得他眼眶微红。大概是面前人家几乎全裸的身体造成过于香艳的视觉冲击，以及绿发男人体内残留的药性在发挥作用，男人突然横跨至山治上方，跪坐着大力地揉向山治早已挺立的胸珠，接着带着些许报复的意味咬住了山治脆弱的喉结。突如其来的强烈刺激让山治上身向后一仰，却反倒把胸口送到了男人宽大粗糙的掌中，于是发出一声闷叫。

男人呼吸一顿，胯下之物更加肿胀狰狞，于是他粗暴地按住山治双腿，向两侧分开，露出后面隐秘的洞口。

男人没在双手可及之处找到润滑液，就用口水代替，手指插入进去草草扩张了几下。大概是想亲耳听到对方的求饶，他大发慈悲的解开了已经被山治含得湿透了的口球，把山治翻了过去。山治倾斜的脖子向后看，知道男人性器的尺寸，但是不知道此物插入会有什么后果。

他又害怕又气愤，但是当他咒骂出声的时候，他却听到了自己颤抖欢愉的声音。

当男人真的进入的时候，山治感觉两条腿发出难以承受的酸痛，腰部支撑不住地往下掉，又被一只大掌抬起来。

男人没有什么怜悯之心，初进入就大刀阔斧开始抽插起来，山治咬着牙，眼眶被疼痛刺激变得湿润。

山治疼的不行，骂道："混蛋！啊...哪有..！哪有你这样弄的！很疼啊白痴绿藻头！！！"

"疼就给我好好记着。"男人回答。

山治气急，"操你！该死的蠢货！啊..放开老子！....嗯..."然而他越是怒骂男人越动得起劲。

甬道在剧烈摩擦中逐渐麻木，越来越变得炽热，男人也越来越用力，囊带随着动作抽打在山治的臀肉上，啪啪作响。

大概是药剂里的助兴成分起了作用，还有身前的震动依旧不停，山治先前被疼痛压过去的快感又卷土重来，男人不停换着角度动作着，没有预兆就顶到了山治的前列腺处。山治大喊出声，甬道收缩得很紧，男人因此也发出一声闷哼，更用力地顶了回去。

山治体会到一点快乐。他明白男人今天不可能中途停止，出于不想如此悲惨被动，也因为他知道这样下去自己会受伤严重。

他想叫停一下男人，"等一下！你...啊你他妈的别动了啊，嗯...混蛋！该死！听我说啊！！"

"你到底想说什么？"

"这样不行的！......先放开老子，总之..！"

男人并没有理睬。

山治一咬牙，喊道："白痴绿藻头！你既然不会，不知道让我来吗？！"

男人皱眉。也许是之前的恨意在用同样手段回敬给山治以后就慢慢消失了，他选择给对方一点宽容，于是把阴茎从对方体内抽了出来。

山治奋力翻过身去，瞪着绿发男人。他实在是不明白怎么惹上这尊大神了，他只是在会所安排下接手一项工作而已。

山治恨恨扯开绑在身上的道具和布条。

亏他在心里给这个男人打了那么高的分数，谁知道不仅差点被掐死，还差点被做成个半残。想到这，山治就快气死了，用力踹了过去，然而肌肉仍然松弛而且酸痛使不出劲道，这一脚软绵绵的。

男人伸手截住山治的腿，脸上浮现出不悦的神色。

"如果你还想继续之前的，我无所谓。"

"靠！你到底是哪里来的神经病啊！什......等等等等！......停下停下！！"

眼见男人又要重新进来，山治吓傻了，赶紧叫停，"靠啊，再被你搞一次我就升天了。你给我躺下！我是说过要让你舒服没错，可你这个白痴至少也要顾及一下我的感受吧！再说了，"说到这里音量突然变小，"老子可是第一次。"

无视男人错愕的眼神，山治跨到男人身上，转身时扭到了腰上某处拉伤的肌肉，他长长地"嘶"了一声。再看男人，又变回了一副恶狠狠的表情看着自己。

翻了个白眼，他握住对方的柱体缓缓坐下去。奈何男人的尺寸实在惊人，山治恍惚间总感觉盆骨都要被撑开了一样。坐到底的时候两人不约而同吐了一口气。

缓了缓，山治开始上下摆动身体。不知道什么时候男人右手抓住了他的腰部，随着节奏把他往下按，这有点打乱了山治的节奏，他的呼吸乱了。

男人已经熟悉了山治的身体，一次又一次带领着山治把阴茎朝他的敏感处撞去，看着山治咬着唇不出声，就狠狠地把他按下来在那处研磨，这才听到对方忍不住闷哼了一下。

山治又一次开始痉挛起来。因为这个姿势，男人每次顶到那里都特别重，顶的很深。他还没动几个来回，腰腿已经酥麻成一片了。

更没想到男人一把抓住了他的柱体开始揉搓，山治被前后夹击又爽又煎熬，终于支撑不住上身向男人倒去。男人接住他把他禁锢在怀里，山治感觉到对方的动作变得柔和了一些，但是没有来得及多想就被男人突然加速的顶弄刺激得快要射出来。然而男人一遍揉搓他却一边用另外的指头按住了出口，让山治没办法达到巅峰。

山治搂住男人的脖子，如同一叶横舟在惊涛骇浪里颠簸。他感觉到两人相连接的地方已经湿成了一片，男人每次向上动作，那里就会发出粘黏的水声，听起来格外色情，这让山治更加羞耻和敏感起来。

"啊啊啊...太..太快了..嗯...."

男人握住他的腿侧控制他身体摆动的节奏，自己则加大力度和速度开始冲刺。山治张嘴咬住了男人的肩膀身体向后弓成半个C形，终于在颤抖中迎来了男人滚烫的液体。男人放开了对山治的禁锢，山治瞬间释放了出来，身后紧紧咬住男人还在释放的柱体不放松。

...... ......

终于结束了。

肌肉松弛剂的药性还没被代谢完，缓过来的山治抖着腿从男人身上爬下来，立马变脸嘲讽道，"好了，白痴绿藻。你的套餐已经完成了，赶紧给老子走！不送！"

男人眯着眼不知道在想什么。山治找出放在房间备用的衣服飞快套上，转身却看男人在那慢悠悠的穿裤子，一阵火大，"该死，混蛋你怎么还不走！"

穿上裤子的男人意味不明地笑了笑。

还没反应过来这是什么意思，山治下意识发出一个疑问词。

——"嗯？"

没想到紧接着就被男人扛到了身上。

"既然你是第一次，那你以后就是我的人了。"绿发男人欠扁地笑起来。

"......"

"......哈————？？？！！！你他妈？！！"

这是已经被扛跑了的山治发出的喊声。

END


End file.
